Oh Ronny Pie!
by x se
Summary: After a private moment is interrupted by the constantly arguing Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny decide to take matters into their own hands. HPGW HrR ONE SHOT SHORT


_Oh Ronny Pie!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
NOTE: Not sure when this takes place. You can decide, no spoilers.

* * *

Harry Potter was hitting on the floor, his back leaning against the chair his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, was sitting in. He was reading a book he had gotten from the library, and in it were short stories that Harry found people had been quoting a lot. Ginny was simply basking in the warmth of the fireplace and Harry's presence while she read along with Harry from the chair.

"What's this next one about?" asked Ginny eagerly. She had never read them before, mainly because her family couldn't afford this kind of book. It was enormous.

Harry looked at the title and snorted.

"'Dudlin Durse and the Flying Machine'…" Harry laughed when he saw the picture of the main character, it was small just above the story.

"What's so funny?" questioned Ginny.

"Not tell-ing!" said Harry cheerily. Ginny pouted and leaned down on the armrest, kissing Harry's cheek, and licking it like a cat as she pulled away.

"Please…?" murmured Ginny. Harry smiled and explained that the thin man in the picture next to the flying machine had a similar name to his dim witted, obese cousin Dudley.

Ginny, not really getting it, moved back into the comfy chair and waited for Harry to start reading. It was actually quite enjoyable for the two of them, reading stories while flirting during and in-between. Eventually, Ginny was lulled into a sense of peace by Harry's voice, telling her of a house that could fly due to "engines" and "propellers".

Finally, Harry finished the tale of 'Dudlin Durse and the Flying Machine'. In all honesty, Harry thought that wizard children shouldn't read that, it wasn't exactly that kind to Muggles…

"You know, Muggles get really discredited in some of these…" said Harry thoughtfully. Ginny peered over the armrest of the chair and looked at the book.

"But Muggles do have flying machines, right?" said Ginny plainly. Harry sighed and kissed Ginny on the cheek, who frowned.

"Never mind…" muttered Harry dully. Ginny crossed her arms.

"I'm not dumb, which is what you seem to be implying Harry. That's _quite_ rude." said Ginny as a matter of factly.

"You're right. It was _very_ rude…" said Harry. His green eyes sparkled as he stared into Ginny's brown ones.

"Are you sorry…?" whispered Ginny as she slid partially off the chair and leaned in towards Harry's face.

"I'm very sorry. You know I could never insult you…" replied Harry, also leaning in…

Ginny and Harry's faces kept getting closer and closer and close-

"I'm not listeniiiiiing!"

Ginny and Harry snapped apart, Ginny partially on the chair and both of their faces were flushed, though Harry's held disappointment, but Ginny tried to hide hers. They were about to sneak off when their attention was taken to the portrait entrance, where Ron and Hermione had just entered from.

"No…" whispered Ginny dramatically. "It's the wackos…"

Harry looked at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, ignoring what was being said. Ginny grinned and finished sliding off the chair, directly next to Harry.

"You know… It's really getting annoying, isn't it?" said Ginny darkly. Harry nodded.

"I know, we always get interrupted." agreed Harry. Ginny smiled.

"I meant them arguing, but now that I think about it, what you said has merit…" Ginny looked thoughtful and nodded. "Well, we can just go to our secret spot later…"

"I suppose…" Harry knew it was difficult getting there without being seen by a student or teacher. But that picnic had been one of Harry's most memorable experiences in his entire life. And he hoped for many more like it.

"So…" Ginny sighed and looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were still arguing. "It's funny, they always argue over the same things."

Harry nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around Ginny. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's kinda like a Muggle television program my uncle and cousin always used to watch…" said Harry. "I think it was called 'The Loved and The Loveless'…"

"… Wow, that sounds _really_ corny." said Ginny dully.

"Well, my family's really boring…" replied Harry. He turned to the two arguing teens, AKA his two close friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. It looked as though they didn't know they were being watched, but then again they yelled even when they were being watched. You could never tell with Ron and Hermione… "Ssh love, let's just watch and see what happens."

"Ron, you really don't get it. Quidditch isn't important, at least, not as important as schoolwork!" exclaimed Hermione as she pulled on her schoolbag.

"How can you say that Hermione?" asked Ron, as though she had just accused him of murder.

"Ron, look, the fact is, it just gets people injured. I mean, you got a bloody nose and broke both arms last wee-." Hermione was interrupted.

"But that's the _fun_ in it!" exclaimed Ron, waving his arms around at the girl, showing they were perfectly fine despite being brutally smashed by clubs in a game against Slytherin.

Ginny sighed dramatically and Harry blinked dully. He really didn't see why Uncle Veron and Dudley watched this sort of thing, except… Well, it was even less entertaining _there_.

"It's '_fun_' getting pulverized by magic balls?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

Harry leaned over and whispered something in Ginny's ear. She giggled, and blushed when he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Stop that. If Ron turns around…" Ginny trailed off. Harry sighed, dramatically mind you, and pulled _slightly_ away. He whispered something else in her ear.

"In comparison to adding more facts to my brain that I _just don't need_, YES!" replied Ron furiously.

"You don't mind…?" asked Harry a bit louder than before.

Ginny turned bright red but nodded eagerly.

"Excuse me, Ronald, but you can never know enough!" snapped Hermione.

"I highly doubt that!" retorted Ron.

Ginny and Harry moved themselves into an, shall we say, intimate, position.

"You know what Ron_ald_?" growled Hermione, lulling the 'ald' in her mouth.

"What?" questioned Ron angrily.

"I LOVE YOU, OH YES! OH ROOOOON!"

Ron and Hermione froze to look at Harry and Ginny. Harry was leaving trails of kisses and licks on Ginny's neck, who was screaming. Then, Ginny slid her hands under Harry's shirt.

"OH, HERMIONE, STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" added Harry as Ginny began rubbing his back from inside his shirt while he kissed everywhere above her shoulders.

"RONNY PIE, TAKE ME, I'M YOURS!" squealed Ginny, throwing off her robe, revealing a pink sleeveless shirt, specially made that read: "PoTTeR iz MYNE".

"Whatever you say, my Hermione…" purred Harry in a suave voice. He licked Ginny's neck and was about to slide his hands around Ginny's waist, when Ron stormed over to them, red faced.

"What… Is… This…?" hissed Ron furiously with narrowed eyes. Ginny and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"My sweet Hermione, I shall bring thee a wonderful feast!" Harry ran past his bewildered friends and out of the common room. "Meet me at our secret spot, my love! There, I shall hand feed you till your hunger is no more!"

"I love you Ronny pie!" yelled Ginny, now free from Harry being on top of her, running after him and going in the opposite direction. Laughs could be heard until the portrait of the Fat Lady shut. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and gulped nervously.

* * *

Harry mentally noted to get Dobby as many socks as he could afford, when the house elf winked at Harry and slipped in some extra, chocolate covered strawberries. Dobby was very happy to make Harry happy, and Harry was indebted to the elf. But enough about that, it was time to go to his and Ginny's secret spot.

"Harry…?" came Ginny's voice as Harry walked into a small clearing near the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey Gin!" exclaimed Harry happily, walking into the clearing and sitting down on a sheet Ginny had snatched from somewhere. He placed the picnic basket down and pulled out the food.

"Will you feed your maiden?" joked Ginny, remembering what Harry had said back at the common room. However, then Harry pulled out the bowl of chocolate strawberries. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Why yes. Yes I will." replied Harry indignantly. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

There was silence. A bushy headed girl and a lanky boy stood there in the silence.

Ron and Hermione were left alone in the common room. The looked at each other nervously.

"Ya know, reading books is all right…" said Ron finally. Hermione smiled and walked over to him.

"And Quidditch is fine as long as you don't get another bloody nose." replied Hermione. "… I worry about you Ron…"

Ron stared incredulously at Hermione.

"Quidditch isn't _really_ dangerous…" replied Ron, moving a bit closer to Hermione. "Everything is healed."

"But, back home, with the Muggles, my parents…" stammered Hermione. "Any of these little things could mean death back there… And you're so blasé about it… I _know_ that you'll be all right in the end, but I have nightmares where something really bad happens. Ron, I-."

Ron interrupted her. But he didn't yell. In fact, he didn't make a sound.

He kissed her, and then, there was silence in the common room once more.

_Fin_


End file.
